Folly Of Love
by sofarsogood99901
Summary: When two girls get stuck in Pennsylvania and no where else to stay who do they turn to? Merrill/OC And Graham/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -I have to pee

_**Sierra**_

My eyes searching the endless crops of corn before me. The sun is setting and it makes the sky a pinkish tint stretching across the sky until darkness takes over. Beside me driving it my best friend Gabby Kirklwood, her sun glasses sitting on top of her head are the only thin holding her hair back. She's focusing on the road while sing to some song on the radio. My phone beeps in my pocket telling me its time for us to switch driving, I tap Gabby on the should and tell her to pull over.

"Alright, but we need to park some where not completely covered in crops, I can't anything. And you know are parents would want us where there are no people around since the attack happened." She says while scanning to find a place where people are actually at. After about another hour of diving I get excited when I see a sign that says Pennsylvania is only a mile away.

"Gabby! Were almost there, before you know we'll be surrounded by Grandma's large bed's and good air conditioning!" I'm practically bouncing in my chair now shaking the car.

"Hey! Don't be mean to my car, it may have lumpy seats and smell bad but its got character!" Gabby says jumping to defend her car.

"Alright, i'm sorry I'm just really happy were staying here for the summer!"

"I know right? No city light messing up the stars just two best friends hanging out for the summer."

"I wish Brianna could have came." I sighed remembering our other other friend who wanted to go to meet her boyfriend parents in France for the summer.

"Yeah but she wanted to spend it with, Hope and you know who he is." Hope did have a tendency to want Brianna all to him self sometimes. "Any way well have fun you said it your self remember?"

"Yeah, We will."

We were pulling into a lot to switch seats Gabby started yelling.

"I have to peeeeeeeeee! " She was hopping in one place her hands holding her crotch."Sieeerrrraa! I have go!"

"Alright well go but you need to calm down, okay?" I said using patronizing tone.

"This isn't funny, if I pee on my self i'm gonna cry!" Now she was running in circles.

"Alight well, you get in the passenger side and i'll drive us to like a store or something and you can use it there, okay?" With out another word she ran into the car and slammed the door. When I got in car I put the key in ignition and speed out of the drive way. I was driving at about 60 miles per hour not caring about the speed limit when there was someone with a small Blatter right be side me.

A couple minutes later I started to see town lights that when I started driving faster, Gabby was whining even more now.

"I think its coming out!"

"Hold on!" I saw a little store coming up, but at the same time I heard police signs coming up from behind me. I quickly pulled into the driving way Gabby hopping out of the car and running into the store leaving me to deal with the problem.

_**Gabby**_

_Gotta pee, Gotta pee, Gotta pee._ Was the only thing running through my mind while I ran into the store. There was man at the cash register with broad shoulder letting me know he worked out. But putting aside that fact the this guy had a nice behind I pushed pass him knocking out the way and my sunglasses falling off my head.

"Do. You. Have. A. Bathroom?"I said trying to make each word count. I here a deep laugh from me, and give the most menacing look I can muster at him. When I look at the sexist man i've seen. His are like a mint green color and he giving me his full attention raising his eyebrows as if he's asking me why i'm looking at him. Then I do the only thing that came to mind.

I snatched the keys from the girl earning me a glare that I didn't really care about, and at the speed of light in to the bathroom. I heard his laughter ringing out behind me.

When I got into the bathroom and had everything settled and did my business I realized there was no tissue. Now before I screamed in anger, I looked around the tiny bathroom looking for anything when I heard a knock on the door.

"Need some tissue?" It was that guy again, and I could hear the smile in his voice it sent chills down my spine.

"Yeah.." God! You could hear the awkwardness in my voice when I said it. I shimmied over to the door and hid behind it while I unlocked the door. I saw a pale man looking hand holding tissue, I took the tissue and slammed the door so fast that his hand got caught in the door. "Oh my god! Im sorry!" I said after closing the door.

"It was worth it though." He said through the door. "You've got a nice ass."

Mortified I turned my head forward to see my reflection in the mirror. That's how he saw me, after doing everything you do in the bath room I walked out quickly handing the key to the teen who no had a smirk on her face from hearing everything. Now speed walking to the door when it felt like I ran into a brick wall that was breathing. I looked up into those same mint colored eyes that held a smile in them.

"So, your in my way and I need to go." I said trying to pushing past him, but he wouldn't move. Before I could say anything else he slipped something and to my hand. When I looked to down to see that it was only a piece of paper and number written on it at the top it said Merrill, when i looked up he was gone. _Why would he give me his number? All he did was stare at my bare butt with out looking. _I thought._ And Merrill is a girls name anyway. Well he is the sexist man i've ever seen,even if he did see my goods. _After walking out of the store feeling almost giddy I looked into the very angry very red face of Sierra Carbroy.

* * *

**That was my first try at writing none of it belongs to me accept Gabby and Sierra.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A smile is a curve that sets everything straight._

**Chapter 2- Stranded**

I was not happy.

One, I now had a 500 dollar ticket for speeding. Two, my best friend is getting numbers from strange men, and three there's a little wet spot on the seat next to me.(I don't even want to guess what it is) When Gabby walks over to me I can see that her ears are red, which means either she's been eating oranges or she been blushing i'm gonna go with the former. When she gets to me there's an apologetic look in her face.

"Sier-"I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it until we get to the house, okay?" I didn't want to hear any of her excuses, like when she told me her dad was in a pickle jar and she couldn't open it.

"Fine." She says getting into the car, I noticed that she sat in the same spot from before I giggled. She looked at me her dark brown eyes questioning what I was doing. I shook my head no and started the car up, while I was looking at the street signs trying to find out which street was ours Gabby was on her phone putting a number in from that piece of paper that dude gave her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like, I putting sexy man in my contacts." She said waggling her eyebrows.

"He was really cute i'll give you that but...he's not my type." I say looking at the disbelief on her face. Looking at the road's I make a stop at the gas station to fill up Gabby's small convertible. Gabby pulls out a twenty and hands it me.

"Here, but don't get crazy."

"I promise I won't buy forty packages of sausages again. I was drunk okay?"

"Yeah, that was the same thing you said last time, remember?"

"I try to forget." After filling up the car I pull out and start driving on the road again.

"Pull over at garrison Sierra the we make right and were there." Gabby's looking at the GPS on the phone. I do what she says and when we get there its almost eleven fifteen, exhausted I pull into the driveway and park the car. After popping the truck so we could get our stuff out, I looked up at the house for the first time since we got here.

The house has dark brown paint that blends in perfectly with the night and the trees, theres a swing chair on the porch that I would play on when i was a kid, and it was in the middle of the street other people in their houses long asleep by now. Gabby was walking up the path way with most of our bags(probably trying to make up for earlier) when I got to her I looked in my purse for the key.

_Where was the key?_

Looking around my purse, moving through my purse pushing thing out of the way the only keys I could see where the car keys. Where did I put it? _After that I remember when I was pulled over by the sheriff, I started fumbling for my key and I accidentally dropped them. They rolled to the ground and into the sewer. But in my haste to pull out my ID I didn't think about the keys._

"So I lost the keys." I say feeling my cheeks heat up. Gabby mouth opens and closes like a fish for a couple minutes before she explodes.

"YOU LOST THE KEYS!" She yelling problem waking up a couple people in the neighborhood. She dropped everything she was hold and started pacing in circles." Oh no, the was the only copy! What are we gonna do? You r grandma won't be back for at least three months, oh God oh God." She starts murmuring curses under her breath.  
I felt horrible about the whole situation but we had no where to go. I started pacing around the porch trying to think of a solution. Grandma won't be back for a while so we might be able to stay at a hotel or something. Then again we only have enough money for cheap hotels, and Gabby has back problems. Maybe we can-

"I have an answer to our problem!" Gabby says. "That sexy guy the one who saw me naked!" That was new to me.

"Who saw you naked? I'll kill him!" I yelling coming to defend her honor.

"Its not like that, he was giving me tissue."

"Wait, could you tell me the story from the top?"She nods her head early sitting on the chair on the porch. While she tells her humors story, I look at the starry sky trying to find an answer for us in case this man can't give us a ride.

The sky is so beautiful right now its hard to believe there are other thing out there. I feel so small looking up at so many lights it almost takes my breath away, I feel far from reality yet still intact. I hear Gabby sigh and I realize that she was looking at the stars two.

Gabby

When I realized Sierra wasn't listing anymore I stopped to see what she was doing. Her face was practically glowing under the stars like she lost her self, and then I looked up to see why she was so transfixed. Yeah, the sky was sitting put what had her so peaceful at our moment of chaos? Was it the fact that there were other beings out there watching us? Sighing, I focused back on the beautiful sight before me and try to think of a plan.

Well I could call Merrill and see if he know any good places we could stay at. But would't that be awkward? He did see me half naked would he lose respect for me? Or did he give me his number because he though I was cute...I pull out my phone dial the number he gave me.

_Ring Ring._

Come on, man pick up.

_Ring Ring._

Someone's going to rape us!

"Hello?" I here his rumble over the phone and it sounds like he was sleeping.

"Merr- Merrill?" I stutter. Sierra walks over the hear better

"Yeah, who is this?" He voice sends tingles to my toe's.

"It me, bathroom girl." Knowing that was the only way he'd remember me.

"Oh yeah, I remember you, ya know I like it when cute girls call me." I heart sped up at that. "But don't you think its a little to early for that?"

"Well considering the face that i'm stranded out side my friends grandma's house with no key. I think this is a pretty good call to make."

"Wait? Your stuck out side in the dark with no one there? Tell me where you at and i'll be there soon." My heart did a flip flop at his tone and i gave him the address. "Bo i'll be right in a sec, go upstairs with Morgan." I heard him talking to someone on the phone.

"Thanks for doing th-" i was cut off.

"Don't thank me bathroom girl i always help a damsel in distress." I feel heat flood up to my cheeks.

"The name's Gabby."

"Yeah, bathroom girl i'll see you soon." And he hung up the phone before I could reply.

Then I turned to Sierra and smiled letting her know everything was goging to be alright. And she smiled back.

* * *

**This is the end. Hope someone reviews. Again I own nothing but Sierra and Gabby.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Reverend

Sierra

I was smiling back at Gabby because I knew she was trying her best to help me. That guy she was on the phone with seemed to make her smile with her even realizing it. Gabby took a seat on one of the chair and started to stare into space. Around fifteen minutes later a grey van was driving up the road I tapped Gabby on the shoulder and she rose up an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry I was just thinking about things." She said watching the van pull to a stop.

"It alright. Just don't forget to come back to reality." I said joking.

"I would never." The light in her eyes I loved was coming back into her eyes. Then I realized when did it leave?

"So, you two ladies gonna just stand there? Or would you like to get into the car?" I heard a deep voice. When I looked over I could barley see the silhouette of the man before me.

Gabby tugged at my jacket looking at me impatiently. I gave her a look and she went to the passenger seat of the van before she could get the handle the man held it open for her, she scowled at him and he smirked. After she was in I got into the van before the guy could reach me, when I was done buckling up the guy got in the car and was putting the key in the ignition then Gabby pipped up.

"What about my car!" She yelled just now realizing we were leaving it.

"Bathroom girl it will be here tomorrow calm down."

"My name's not bathroom girl." Gabby said slightly agitated.

"Well you never told me what it was." You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, you never asked." Gabby said almost mocking him. Before he could reply I intervened.

"Yeah, you guys can talk about names later, right now its pushing one and i'm tired." Now you would think that would stop them, but they just kept bickering about names.

We finally reached Merrill house, he never told me what his name was but Gabby was yelling it a lot on the way here so that must've been his name. It was a huge farmhouse with blue paint that looked like it was freshly painted, and a small playground that let me know kids lived here.

"Aright let me do the talking okay? My brother's not to..well he's not to open about people he doesn't know coming over." He was rushing as he spoke. Gabby slammed the car door, no doubt still mad at Merrill for whatever he did. "Jeez, girl are you trying to wake the whole goddam town up!" Merrill glared at Gabby but she was ignoring him. He sighs. "Whatever let's just go, and remember let me do the talking." We followed him to the front door while he was opening it I sent Gabby a look that said _please be nice to the people who are letting us stay here, _she had a tendency to let her feeling's get in the way_._

Merrill opened the door and we followed him in, Gabby shut the door behind her. I heard him before I saw him, he was wearing a reverend suit and when I looked at his face my heart stopped beating for...maybe about a second. His eyes were what caught me, they were a sea green color more beautiful than any gem. His eyes meet mine and they were surprised, then they turned back to Merrill.

"Who are these lovely young women showing up at an hour this late?" His voice was soft and easy to listen to.

"Well I met Bathroom girl when I picked up Morgan's medicine." Merrill winced, and I realized with an amused snort that Gabby stepped on his foot.

"My names not Bathroom girl you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you?" Gabby yelled.

"Could you please calm down miss, I ah have children asleep upstairs." The reverend said. Merrill stopped whatever he was doing.

"So ah Graham these girls are locked out of their house and have no way in." Merrill started to talk again but Graham just stopped him.

"Its alright Merrill they can stay here for a couple days and if we find a way into their house we'll let them know." I was thankful that we had somewhere to stay but I still wanted to be at my Grandma's

_Gabby_

I was so relived that Merrill's brother Graham was letting us stay here. Graham was showing us a room that was right next to the bathroom he said if we needed anything just call him,and Merrill was in his room staying away from me after I stepped on his foot I thought that was wise of him. Once we got everything settled into our make shift room with our bags thrown everywhere. After we washed up and everything I was laying in the bed on the far right side so Sierra could have enough space on the bed since there was only one. When Sierra got into the bed and laid down she started talking about Graham.

"What do you think of Graham?"

"I dunno, he's nice for an old guy."

"He's not that old you know." Sierra was defending him?

"Geez, why so protective? You got a crush on the old reverend?" Her only answer was silence then it dawned on me. "You do!" I practically yelled.

"Gabby be quiet or you'll wake them up." She said. "And so what if I think he's handsome, its not gonna go anywhere."

"You don't know that." I said.

"Never mind about that, Tell me about Merrill and seems like you two go from looks of lust to hate so fast." I reacted quickly to that.

"I do _not_ look at _him_, with looks of lust not anymore." I said quickly, Sierra gave me a knowing look.

"Yeah you do, I've seen it the whole time we were in the car when he would keep calling you bathroom girl there was a small smile in your eyes." She was almost annoying right.

"Jesus, how perceptive are you? Do you get spider senses when I horny or something?" That made her burst into giggles.

"No its just that you haven't had that look in your eyes since-" I cut her off.

"Don't talk about him,_ please._" Even I could hear the begging in my voice I didn't ever want to hear _his_ name again. I Felt feelings of sorrow all of the sudden at the memory of _him_, and I stated sobbing.

"I'm sorry Gabby I know it must be hard."

"Its..not..alright...it...will never...be aright..not while...he's.._gone_." I said now sobbing uncontrollably. Sierra pulled me into her embrace and just hugged me telling me everything would be alright. And for a moment I believed her.


End file.
